What We've Done
by XAnimeFoxX
Summary: It's no surprise humans would end up destroying ourselves eventually. But to see it happen...and to watch as everything you once knew crumble right before you, its awful. No words of goodbye. No warnings. Nothing. That world was never meant to last long anyway. Pokemon always seem to rise up against all else. And that's what they did. They rose up from our worlds ashes.
1. Lost in nothingness

**A/N-** So I haven't wrote in a while. It's been a really long time. I felt the need to do something, so here comes this story. It's a complete different look at Pokémon. This is also not for kids. I might put a bit of cussing, but not too much. But it is bloody, so if that kind of thing bothers you please don't read. This story is first person pint of view. I look at this story as I wound an anime.

**Exclaimer for the whole story** (I don't like posting one every chapter): Nothing of Pokémon is my idea, that all goes to the owners of it. But, I own this stories specific plot, my writing, and my characters used in this story.

**Song of the chapter**: All around me: Flyleaf

* * *

(Isumi's P.O.V.)

I remember lying in the snow, what used to be white now stained a brilliant red, surrounded by creatures I'd never seen before. They didn't seem hostile, yet they also didn't have an innocent or harmless look to them. I remember their eyes mostly. Dark, mysterious orbs that held light, and reflected it like that of a cats. What took my breath away mostly, was the intent behind those eyes. Nothing of them was to be feared, only admired. And as they watched me, I began to find I was lost in admiration for them. Each pair of eyes, distinct and unique to the owner of them. They were what was holding me to this world. If not for them, I don't think I'd be able to recall this moment.

It didn't even occur to me what the creatures were doing. Once I was past their eyes, I realized I felt nothing. No pain, no shaking as my body tried to retain its heat, nothing. Just a cold silence and stillness. My body was beyond the point of even trying to help itself. Much like me. I couldn't even imagine trying to muster up the will to stand up. Any will of living had already retreated from my thoughts. I didn't even know how I'd ended up in this situation. Nothing around me seemed clear, along with my thoughts. A thin veil of mist seemed to guard my sense of reasoning. Why am I just staying here? Why haven't I moved yet? My brain couldn't even come up with an answer. Even my reasoning, the part that everyone can rely on most, seemed to have abandoned me.

But these creatures, they didn't. They stayed here, their eyes on me, reassuring. And as I had watched them, they seemed to move closer and closer, too close. But as they came closer, for once I felt something. Little sparks of heat, clouding my body, until soon it felt like my body was burning. The pain was the third most vivid memory, but it wasn't a bad one. Because as I felt heat souring through my body, I felt the first signs of something I hadn't felt in a while, life. Life! A chance to regain my previous thoughts and wishes that now seemed to have abandoned me. What a meaningless death. To think I'd even resort to that kind of thing. These animals, each one of them a tiny fire flickering in my blank world, seemed to stay continuous. They shout signs of life while I shriek that of death. My tiny little saviors, in this world of ice and frost.

* * *

(Ayame's P.O.V.)

The human was found half dead, lying in the snow during the worst storm I'd seen. She looked towards the sky, her eyes glazed as though already dead. It actually scared me, how lifeless they were. Her breathing told me otherwise, that she was indeed alive. But her eyes…so cold, without a purpose. The eyes of someone who has given up on living. I hated that. I couldn't imagine the thought of no longer wanting to live. How could she just lie there, letting death come like that? Human or no human, she was still a living creature. And that as a fact means she should want to survive. I know when it came down to it for me, I've always wanted to live. I've always wanted a unique purpose. No one should have life dragged away from them before they've had a chance to see what their life was worth. And to wish for death, or at least let it happen like this is so absurd!

Yet there she lie, blood pooling beneath her once strong, now fragile body. I could tell she didn't even notice the pain. The cold was her antidote of nothingness, a getaway. At first I couldn't tell where her wounds came from. But at a second glance, it was obvious they were from a Pokémon with the intent to kill. I could see how Pokémon would come to do this, she is the first human seen in centuries in this forest. In fact, actually the first one we've ever seen. We've heard stories from the animals, and seen evidence of human's existence. However, we have no clue what happened during that time to make the big jump from humans to Pokémon.

For a Pokémon to find her, and know what humans are capable of, there's no telling that they would try to kill her. She is a danger to us, humans and their superior ways of thinking. She'd be killed in an instant in this world. We are not always peaceful. But there are a few, like us, who could never turn their backs on someone in need. We saw her as one of our own, my family did. And I saw her as I'd seen nothing else in this world. I felt the need to give her a reason to live. She wouldn't die here like this. I saw her, a bloody representation of our cruel world, and I did it. I helped her.

* * *

**A/N- **I'm still debating or not whether I should continue or not. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. This worlds Cruelty

**A/N- **No reviews for first chapter, so I guess I'm only continuing because if I explained further in the story, I'd attract more people.

**Song Of The Chapter: **Safe and Sound- Tailor Swift

* * *

(Isumi's P.O.V.)

Once again nothing seemed to make sense. The sky, so blue and wide, ranged above my eyes. But my head still couldn't comprehend what was happening. I no longer felt cold. I no longer felt pain, and I no longer felt what it was like to give up on living. Such a transition from what I previously remembered, that I felt my brain spinning with confusion. I also felt something soft, just to the right of my head, cuddled beside my ear. The gesture, though I hadn't tried to see what it was yet, was familiar to me as something of what a cat or a dog would do. It was comforting.

But as I turned to look at it, my thoughts did a 360 and I jumped back. The sudden movement woke the creature, which was definitely not a cat. It looked like more of a fox, except its body fur was cream and its ears and tail held the texture of a leaf. It looked at me in surprise, its dark eyes widened, but nothing about its body language told me it was afraid. Honestly I wasn't afraid of it either, though I didn't know why I wasn't. I looked closer at its eyes…and suddenly I was back in the snow, surrounded by what I now realized was the same creature. This animal had saved me.

I couldn't help it, I was suddenly obsessed with this little fox who gave me the gift of life. The fox watched me carefully, waiting. What was it waiting for? Was I supposed to say something to it? Even if I did it would never understand me. Yet it sat there, its dark eyes focused on me. Almost as if it was challenging me. Was it? Did it expect me to do something?

I reached my hand out, and to my surprise it didn't flinch away from the action. I took this as an invitation and placed my hand gently on its head. Its fur was oddly softer than I'd expected it to be. Where it was cream, its fur was cut short and layered gently down its back. But its ears and tail, where like leaves. Even as I touched its ear, I felt as If I was stroking a leaf. It startled me, and made me wonder how such a creature was made. This kind of animal never existed before, and if it had scientists would have already jumped at the sight of it. No surprise to it really, we're too curious about these kinds of things. Couldn't we just accept the fact that there are animals we don't know of? Of course not. That's how we are.

I wanted to view this creature as an equal, so I made it a point to lower myself to my stomach and look up at it. If not an equal at least less than it. I was trying to speak its language. This animal is more worthy than me as a human. I reached up and continued to pet its head, whilst laying on my stomach.

"Well aren't you just beautiful." I whispered to myself as I traced its weird leafy ears. It looked down at me, its eyes portraying its confusion.

"As nice as that feels, what are you doing?"

I stared at it for a moment, my eyes widened in surprise. It just talked. What drugs am I on?

The animal looked surprised too, as if it hadn't expected me to understand it. I sat up and looked at it smiling. "So you can talk, huh? I wonder how this came to happen…" The fox seemed happy, and gave me a look as if it knew something I didn't. I eyed the fox mischievously with one eyebrow raised, "What? Is there something you're not telling me?"

The animal looked at me, and mimicked my expression. I couldn't help but laugh. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. I placed my hand on its head once again. "But no seriously, what happened?"

"We found you in the snow. You'd been previously attacked by other Pokémon and we decided to help you."

The explanation confused me a bit, for one I didn't know who 'we' was. But I mean I guess there were other pairs of eyes around me…

What I really wanted to know was what Pokémon were, so I question, "Pokémon?"

The animal looked at me sharply. "You don't know what Pokémon are? Well I'm one!" I stared at it. This creature…is a Pokémon. And after hearing it talk I realized it was a girl.

"Do they all look like you?" I questioned as I looked at its unique coloring and leaf textures.

She shook her head violently. "Oh no. I'm just one kind of hundreds! There are a few others like me, but you'll find that I'm unique to myself and myself only. I'm a leafeon. And there are other kinds of Pokémon with other species names." I looked at the Pokémon, and realized this world was now so different. There are animals with different names and such like cats, dogs, birds, all of which are classified as animals. Except they're Pokémon now. What a drastic change. Had they named themselves this? They seemed pretty smart already to me. But still, in comparison to what there once was, their knowledge and ability to adapt and change was nothing.

The time before these Pokémon was much different. We had technology, buildings, government, everything going for us. But humans are such greedy things. We take away from others around us, and build up based on what we want. We lead ourselves to our own destruction. And in place, seemed to have sprung this world of Pokémon. Same world, but a much later time. Though I could already tell this place wasn't as peaceful as it could be, it's still way better than what we had going for us.

"How did I end up in the snow?" I questioned the leafeon.

She looked up at me, her gaze distant. "Well I have no clue how you got here, and by that I mean in the world of Pokémon. But when we found you, you had previously been attacked by hostile Pokémon and left to die in the snow."

"Oh, fun."

Leafeon smirked a bit at my sarcasm but continued, "You have to realize, we've never seen a human before. You guys are ancient history to us. Some Pokémon believe you guys were a myth just to scare us into being good. But the animals have told us otherwise."

"Animals? So they're still here after what happened?"

Leafeon seemed bothered by my question, though I didn't know why. "I have no clue what happened to you guys. But when it comes to means of surviving during disasters, we Pokémon and animals have even better instincts than you."

I looked towards the ground. "So I see." Of course they did. They've always been smarter when it came to instincts. That's what draws the huge line between animals, and humans. I might as well be the last human from my generation, if not that than one of only a few who'd survived. To think we'd be nearly wiped out so easily. I guess it wasn't a complete fail. We did save what we could of the human race.

I remember when it happened, it was on a day like any other. My family; me, my sister, my brothers, and my parents were all home for once. Being a family of six meant we were always busy. I was the youngest, sixteen, and still in school. Everyone else had jobs and collage they were attending. But on this one specific day, we were all home. No one was gone, going to work, hanging out with friends, attending school, nothing.

I remember it as one of the more peaceful days in my life. But peace never seems to last. Something larger always has to come along and crush it. I don't remember exactly what happened, it was all so fast it was hard to take in. I did know the world was ending. That was for sure. I picked up the general gist of it though; humans and our senseless fighting was the result of our deaths. We knew if we didn't do something, our race would be killed off.

Our technology and weapons, why had we used them for killing each other? Aren't these creations supposed to protect us, not destroy us? We completely contradicted ourselves! Every intention we originally had for our technology failed us. IPhones? 3D television? Why did we waste our time on that? At least we were smart enough to create a way out of this tragedy. We created escape pods, or at least that's what I called them. I never knew their actual name. These pods allowed a person to get in them and be preserved for a long time. It technically froze your body making its growth stunted. While in there, your body needs no food or nutrition. It's like pausing it and playing it at a much later time.

It made it so if we really needed to, we could resort to those to keep humans alive. I guess that time came, because soon they were loading people into them. Now the fault in this situation, there would never be enough for everyone. So, ages fifteen- twenty were required to meet to be sent into these preservers. I felt like a science experiment. And that's what we were. We were tests to see if humans could survive this. There was no guarantee of living after in it, but of course it's the same chance if you stayed. We were forced to leave our families, to be experiments. If it were up to me, I would've stayed with my family till the very end. What a much better death than being in a pod, never to see light again. If only I'd had the choice. But I was doomed to this world's cruelty.

The pods were so far underground that nothing could touch them. I remember before I was to get in, they placed a bracelet on my wrist. It was awkward and uncomfortable, and I had no clue what it was for until they explained it. Languages change over time, and if the survivors were to meet up, we would need to be able to communicate. To think that the languages understood would apply to Pokémon as well.

The pod was awkward and cold as I laid in it. They didn't close the lids immediately either. They had to make sure everyone was in them first, and they would all close at once. The worst of it was looking up at the ceiling of the bunker and waiting for your fate to happen. They had chosen this age group because we really haven't had a chance to live yet. It was the perfect age group, because we could take care of ourselves, and we were young and capable of repopulating later on when we came to. It made me think of us as caged animals.

Ripped from our families and forced to wait for the world to be reborn. What a great last memory. As the pod lid closed, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anything once I was inside it.

It was like going to sleep and waking up the next day. Except when I did wake up, it felt like I was no longer in my world. I know that this is the same world, but I still referred to it as a different one. My body wouldn't fully function yet when I first woke up. It was like the signals from my brain to my body were being misinterpreted. I guess it would take a bit for my body to start working again. It wasn't in use for such a long time. I don't remember much after I'd woken up either, seeing as I was still half asleep. I do remember crawling to the surface. It took ages to get there, but once I was my memory just became even choppier.

One thing was vivid to me, the feeling of teeth ripping at my skin, my body being tossed around as though it were trash.

Thinking about it now, it must have been Pokémon as the leafeon had said. I can't blame them for it though. If I were them I'd kill me too at first glance. Humans are dangerous, especially to them. At the time I was such easy prey, I didn't even have the strength the crawl away from them, and even if I did I don't think it would have helped.

And now, I stood up so quickly that the leafeon looked up at me in surprise. "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer at first. I looked towards the sky and closed my eyes, letting the wind blow my hair skywards. There had to be more humans. I wasn't the last one. If I managed to find the others, maybe I could right the wrong in the past humans before us. I opened my eyes and looked down at leafeon.

"I'm finding the survivors."

* * *

**A/N- **Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
